Stay In My Memory
by Erieru
Summary: "You're different than before.. You've actually grown up. I don't want to believe it, but I guess you can't stay in my memory forever.." YoshiToki. Rated M for lemon.
1. Author's Notes

Stay In My Memory

So stay in my memory  
>You can hide out there<br>Don't take all my thoughts today  
>So I can start to begin again<p>

-Bim

Summary: "You're different than before.. You've actually grown up. I don't want to believe it, but I guess you can't stay in my memory forever.." YoshiToki. Rated M for lemon.

Author's Notes: This story takes place after chapter 154 of the manga. This is the time when school is dismissed for the spring holiday. This can pretty much take place anytime between then and when school starts up again. I watch the anime, but only when it comes on every Saturday night. I don't exactly follow it, and I'm not sure if there are filler episodes that might confuse you.. I only read the manga hardcore, so the story will follow it down to the last dot. I will sometimes have quotes from the manga in my story, and they will ALWAYS be middle justified as to not confuse them with the character's personal thoughts. At the end of each chapter, clarified terms and copyrights will follow. Along with anything else that I feel like putting. But I know sometimes it can be a bummer to have this huge long author notes at the beginning and end of each chapter so it'll be brief. :D

This is also the first story that I will have published on FanFiction. Yay! (Boo) Reviews are greatly appreciated. If you don't like it, then don't read it. I've never shown any of stories to anyone, and I've never gotten critique or advice. Writing is a hobby for me and I enjoy it. :)

I also have to apologize. I may be very grammatical, and I spell check everything, but I am very used to writing when I role play. I am trying to get out of that habit to increase my skills. Sorry if my writing may seem a bit strange. I tend to forget whether I am writing in 1st person, or 3rd. Thank you for taking your time to read this, and I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Kekkaishi or any of the characters. They belong to Yellow Tanabe. I also, DID NOT write the poem above. They are lyrics from a song called Stay In My Memory by a group called Bim. The song has greatly inspired me, so I can not be copyrighted due to my creativity.

SORRY GUYS IT'S BACK UP. I had so many mistakes, so I deleted it for a brief moment. Thank you for the reviews that I had previously!


	2. Everything To Me

Chapter 1: Everything To Me

The lazy wind blew slowly throughout the warm spring day, never really wanting to bother with its weather responsibilities. School was just released for the spring holiday, and Sumimura Yoshimori was looking forward to many long deserved naps. After getting up early to try a new recipe he'd found (then getting yelled at by his Grandfather), taking a short power nap (then getting yelled at _again_ by his Grandfather), eating lunch, and taking another nap (which undoubtedly got him yelled at), he decided to take the rest of the afternoon to train. _'I swear I'll seal Karasumori even if it takes an eternity of training my ass off..' _

"Alright," he huffed, lifting his fingers in front of his face in the familiar formation to produce kekkai. A large iron ball sat in the middle of the yard, a device that the Sumimura Clan used often to help in strengthening their kekkai. Yoshimori had his shirt rolled down to reveal his many scars and scratches from battles long past. A look of determination crossed his face as he gathered his will and energy to concentrate. A slight groan escaped his lips before he threw his fingers in the air and prepared to say the necessary chant.

"Ketsu!" A large kekkai appeared from underneath the iron ball and flung it into the air. Yoshimori watched as it seemed to stop midair before gathering speed and plummeting to the ground. The kekkai caught the ball, and he struggled to keep it stable. _'I must have flung it higher in the air than I thought. This is usually so much easier..'_

**-Meanwhile-**

"Otou-san.. What are you doing with those?" Sumimura Shuji, Yoshimori's father, asked. Sumimura Shigemori spun around, almost dropping the many iron balls in his arms.

"Oh Otou-san, now look at how much Yoshimori is struggling with all that weight!" he proclaimed, drying off clean dishes.

"Hmph! Builds character! I needed to add the extra weight because it was getting too easy for him. I'm glad he finally decided to stop loafing off and actually train!"

* * *

><p>"Ketsu-" A large crash sounded from outside, and Yukimura Tokine scrambled to her feet. She had been training peacefully in her family's dojo, but quickly ran into her backyard to find the source of noise. Making sure it wasn't anything in her family's yard, she climbed the tree to check the Sumimura's. Sure enough, there he was, on his hands and knees facing the giant iron ball they owned. He was panting heavily and whispering strings of curses. She would never understand the ways of training that the old man put Yoshimori through.<p>

"Yoshi-" she stopped. He hadn't noticed her yet, and she could clearly see why. He pushed himself off the ground and prepared to make another kekkai. She pushed her bangs from her face and watched as he raised his hand in the air and shouted "Ketsu!" Once again, a kekkai was built under the iron ball and shot it into the air. He was quicker this time and created a stairway into the sky, jumping from one to another. "Ketsu!" he shouted, and before the ball had time to fall, Yoshimori caught it in a larger, more flatter kekkai. He hadn't noticed her yet because he was actually focused enough to concentrate only on his target. He let the ball fall again and land on another kekkai just as quickly. She took this opportunity to watch him at his best. Without the distraction of Madarao, Hakubi, or even herself.. She looked at the way his muscles flexed when he was working especially hard on keeping a kekkai stable, or when he gracefully jumped to the ground to try again.. _'No! How could I be thinking of Yoshimori in that way?'_

"_So what. You gonna fall for me now?"_

"_..Don't be stupid"_

She blushed, and bit her lip slightly when she recalled the time he pushed her off the side of the school so he could 'save' her and prove a point. She technically did fall. And it was his fault for creating a kekkai to knock her down in the first place.. Into his arms.. So, she _did_ fall for him. Did she? She shook her head, and her long strands of hair swayed from side to side. She furiously started to braid small amounts of her hair while remembering taking into consideration what that Julia girl said about him becoming a fine man. Then she mistakenly compared him to Masamori-san and imagined what his face might look when he's older.

"Oh! Hello Tokine-chan! Are you looking for Yoshimori? I think he just left to go train at the Priest's mountain." Shuji brought Tokine back from her thoughts, to find Yoshimori had finished here and was leaving to train somewhere else.

"Ah- No! I heard a loud crash and came to see what was the matter. Sorry Sumimura-san!" she replied and then quickly climbed down the tree back to her yard. Was she really lost in thought long enough for Yoshimori to move his training elsewhere? And _still_ not notice her? She ran back inside shouting, "Going to train on the Priest's mountain, be back before dinner!" Grabbing her shoes, she slipped them on and ran out, slamming the door behind her. Why was _she_ following _him_? The little brat she practically grew up with. The one who followed her to school every morning drinking coffee milk and looking like he was ready to fall over from exhaustion. The one who had so often looked straight into her eyes and sincerely asked if she was okay; whether she was hurt or not, and if she needed his help. She slowed down and stopped in front of the entrance that led up into the mountain.

"_You... What are you to Yoshimori-kun?"_

Julia's words of question rang clear through her head like a bell. She had never contemplated it before, because she was too busy trying to convince Julia that he was just a neighbor. What was _she_ to Yoshimori? To her, he was just a kid that lived next door and worked with her to protect Karasumori. But she questioned her emotions as she began climbing the stairs to the top of the mountain. He usually annoyed her so much. With all the trouble he sometimes got her into, it's no wonder she pretends not to know him at school. She's _two years_ older than him; that's a big gap on the maturity level. He's also rash, noisy, headstrong, stubborn, lazy.. _'Ugh, I could go on..'_

But sometimes, he really came through for her. In times when she was completely out of power, or hurt, he would quickly solve the problem. His biggest worry in the end was always her. She wondered why he was so bent on protecting her. He'd get extremely depressed if he found she was hurt, especially in a place that was noticeable to others.

Tokine glanced down at the scar that covered her right forearm. He'd never say it, but she could tell he didn't want her hurt like that again. Her features softened from a look of annoyance to a look of wistful thinking and kindness. He cared for her, but she didn't know in what way. Obviously because they were childhood friends, but how else? As she neared the top she broke into a sprint and started to skip one or two steps at a time. Anger and frustration overwhelmed her.

_'Why can't I figure him out?' _

"YOSHIMORI YOU IDIOT!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. She fell to her knees on the last step, and buried her face in her hands.

"That idiot.." she sobbed.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>YOSHIMORI YOU IDIOT!"<strong>_

"Ketsu- AH!"

Yoshimori sat up, rubbing his head. Looking up he figured he'd missed a step while distracted. _'What was that? Sounded like Tokine's voice.. Wait. That _was_ her voice!' _He kicked up dirt as he got up as fast as he could. He ran relentlessly, trying to find her. He rounded a rather large tree to find her slumped on the ground and sobbing.

"Whoa Tokine.. Are you okay?" he asked sliding down in the dirt next to her.

"..I just. Don't know.. You.. You," she cried looking up at him. She latched onto his shirt and rested her forehead on his shoulder. A look of pure confusion crossed his face as he looked down at the weeping girl.

"What am I.. To you?" she asked, wiping her eyes. He was shocked for only a moment until he realized what the question meant. His face softened as he smiled and said, "You are.. Everything to me Tokine."

* * *

><p>Otou-san - Father<p>

Notes: I did not use Japanese honorifics for when Tokine and Yoshimori are talking. Should I?  
>Everything that is middle justified are direct quotes from the manga.<br>Sorry for the inconvenience guys. The next chapter should be up soon! Sorry I'm so unprepared this SHOULD be the last edit for this chapter. ^^"


	3. Once More My Dear?

Chapter 2: Once More My Dear?

Tokine pulled Yoshimori closer to her, still latching to his shirt. He was blushing now, along with avoiding her eyes and looking away.

"Everything?" she whispered, her eyes holding great truth to every word he said. She wanted desperately to know what that meant. It sounded different from what she thought he'd say. Something like, _'What's that supposed to mean? Aren't we just friends?' _That comment would have gotten him a kekkai to the face.

"Erm.. Yeah. Tokine what's got you.. Like this?" He was looking at her, his eyes searching for explanation in her own.

"You," she gruffly replied, pulling back slightly.

"Me?" he protested, looking like he'd just hit a dead end.

"Tell me what you meant by everything," she asked sheepishly. Her eyes were pleading with such intensity, that Yoshimori had to look away again.

"I meant exactly what I said. You are everything to me," and without realizing he was confessing his feelings for her he went on, "You've been there for me ever since we were kids. I care for you so much; I couldn't possibly explain it in one sitting. You're kind, strong, and ruthless. Though you can be cold sometimes, I try not to let it bother me because I know out of all the people in school; you spend the most time with me. And that's enough. No one will ever amount to you in my life. Without noticing, I sometimes get caught in the moment. I'll get lost in your eyes, or I might find myself staring at you for long periods of time because you're so.. Beautiful. I learn so much from you, and you inspire some of the things I do in life. I want to protect you all the time, and when I realize I can't it really hurts. It hurts so much because I think.. I think I love you."

He was blushing again, in realization at what he said and she was crying again in realization of what she felt.

"Ah Tokine.. Please don't cry anymore. I'm sorry if what I said upset you." He hesitantly reached up and wiped her tears away, smiling ever so slightly.

"No.. It didn't upset me in the way that you think. I've just been so confused. You're so hard to figure out.. But now I understand. And I think I may feel the same way."

_'Oh right. Because it's not like I annoy the crap outta her every second of the night..'_

He felt her hands slide up and around his shoulder to the back of his neck. Her touch made him shiver, and he tried to suppress the blush he felt coming. She whispered, "Ketsu," and they were automatically boxed in by a triple kekkai.

"..Wait, what're you doin-" he was stopped when she pressed her lips to his. They were sweet, tasting of honey and maybe a bit of cinnamon. He closed his eyes and became puddy in her hands.

* * *

><p>Tokine hungrily ate at Yoshimori's lips, enjoying his warm, soft mouth. She pushed him against the side of the kekkai, and felt him hesitantly reach towards her waist. She broke away and skimmed her cheek with his whispering, "Don't hold back.." His lips tingled where hers were only seconds ago; he could feel her breath in his ear, her voice pure gold. He slid his hands around her waist and onto her lower back. She groaned slightly then began to move down his neck, kissing every inch. She played with the hairs at the nape of his neck, but then moved her hands to his chest.<p>

Yoshimori could barely comprehend as she slipped her fingers under his shirt, and wrapped her arms around his chest. Her hands were soft, but cold to the touch and it felt good against his heated body. As she began to drift her hands downwards he stopped her.

"Tokine.. Why are you doing this?" he managed to say, still breathless from her kiss.

"Because Yoshimori, I.. I love you too and I want you. ...All of you," she replied tracing his scars with her fingers. She could tell he was weak to her touch because his breath became ragged.

"But. Look at where we are.. Contained in a kekkai, facing a flight of stairs, on a mountain with a Priest's house right around the corner. Don't you want to be more um.. Comfortable?" Though he was young, he couldn't contain his urges. Especially to the woman he loved.. She put her hands to his neck, and rubbed his cheek with her thumb. _'So innocent..'_ she mused and smiled knowingly.

"Take me somewhere," she cooed kissing the corners of his mouth. "And don't you dare try to run off once I dissolve the kekkai," she warned, looking into his eyes. He shook his head, and bit his tongue. _'Too risky..'_ he thought. He had to admit that he did think of escaping out of embarrassment, but decided against it. Why would he pass this moment up? With _her_? Finally with _her_?

He flipped her around and held her to his chest, ready to fly into the air once she dissolved the kekkai. With a quick swipe of her fingers it was gone and he jumped onto his own pathway into the sky.

Tokine wrapped her arms around his neck and looked lovingly up at his face. It did surprise her that she would be doing something so reckless with Yoshimori but she could care less. The sun was sinking low over the distant mountains and she forgot about her promise to be home before dinner. She shrugged then laid her head against his chest, preparing mentally for what she knew was going to be one of the best nights of her life.

* * *

><p>Yoshimori couldn't think of a place that would be most comfortable for her. Their houses were a big no-no, and they couldn't stay in a hotel because they were too young. Too young.. Was this really the best decision to be making at 14 and 16 years old? No, it wasn't, but things were so much different now. How would they interact at school? At night when they had to protect Karasumori? Or in front of their own families? Not that their families ever saw much of each other, but was it going to be awkward? Would she be his.. Yoshimori gulped, blushing.. His girlfriend? Tokine touched his cheek with the most gentle of hands, reassuring that everything was going to be alright. Yoshimori jumped down onto the roof of Karasumori and set Tokine on her feet.<p>

"Karasumori?" she asked, looking into the sunset.

"Erm.. Yeah. Is this okay? I couldn't think of anywhere else, and this is usually where I nap during the day so-" he rambled scratching behind his head. She could tell he was extremely nervous, and kissed him on the cheek to shut him up. She took his hand and jumped onto a small kekkai then led him onto a very large flat-type one. She made it just strong enough to hold their weight but flimsy enough to cushion them.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and laid him down, "Don't worry.. It's going to be okay." He blushed and she straddled her knees to his hips and leaned down to kiss him. He was amazed at how much she wanted him. He took in her smell and breathed deeply as it soothed him.

Tokine licked his lips, seeking entrance into his mouth. He gladly obliged and their tongues danced together like long lost lovers. She tangled her fingers in his hair and nibbled his bottom lip. He reached up and wrapped his hand around her neck making her melt in his arms. She started to kiss down his neck again as he moved his other hand around her back. His breath quickened as he dared to slip her shirt off her shoulder. He felt the strap that held her breasts in place and slipped his fingers under it. She licked his neck and put her hands under his shirt, feeling him tense up. She felt his muscles flex then release as she whispered, "Relax." She didn't want to overwhelm the boy, but she didn't know how long she could wait.

"We'll take it slow," she decided as he let go of her so she could slip his shirt off his arms. She did the same, revealing a lacy purple bra. His eyes widened as he took in the sight before him.

"So.. So w-wonderfully beautif-ful," he stammered, and reached up to touch the square insignia that lined her breast. She flushed and then took his hand to kiss his fingers. He ran his other hand up from her hip to her breast and cupped it, fondling it softly.. This in turn conjured a moan from her lips and he began to feel arousal. She laid her hands on his chest and he held the other breast as well. Tokine then reached behind her and snapped her bra off, letting it slide off her arms.

Before Yoshimori knew what he was doing he had her flipped over on her back and gasping for breath. He kissed her passionately while slowly pinching her nipples between his fingers. He lathered her in kisses down her neck and then licked the black square placed on her cleavage. She groaned in glory as he took her beautifully well sized breasts in his mouth and began suckling on them. She moaned out loud and took in sharp breaths to keep the kekkai from breaking under them. She watched as Yoshimori made a separate one under hers just in case. He lightly spread kisses all over her flat stomach lavishing every second of it. He felt all over her torso, exploring every area, and every possibility. He pulled the band tying her hair up, letting her dark violet locks flow. He stopped briefly at her lips again, tasting every morsel.

"Tokine.. You taste wonderful," he said, nibbling on her earlobe. He felt her body shake with light giggles and he smiled down at her. He sat back and hooked his fingers on the side of her shorts, ready to pull them down. She stretched her hands above her head, hardly containing the excitement she felt. Yoshimori pulled her shorts off to show underwear that matched her bra. The sight of her almost naked body aroused him further and there was a clear bulge through his pants. Tokine sat up as well and noticing he was starting to get hard she laid a hand over him, hearing him growl. She looked back up at him to find his eyes closed and his head thrown back. She leaned forward and licked his neck as she reached inside his training shorts and took hold of him. They both gasped and looked down.

"Yoshimori.. My goodness you're so big," she breathed. He was flushed out of embarrassment, and avoided her eyes.

"You don't have to feel nervous or embarrassed. Yoshimori, I never would have imagined."

"Is it that hard to believe?" he grumbled crossing his hands over his chest. She squeezed and watched as he gasped for breath. She slipped his pants off as well and looked in amazement at him. She twirled her fingers around him, and ran her hand up and down. _'How does she know?'_ he thought, moaning in pleasure. Before he could say a word she leaned down and licked the tip making him shudder. She licked all around, enjoying his taste and warmth in her mouth. Without warning she wrapped her mouth around the end and sucked lightly. He groaned loudly and she swished her tongue back and forth, up and down.

"Tokine! I might-" he began, resisting the bodily urge to thrust into her mouth. She sucked on the end and let go with a popping sound. He ejaculated and sucked in sharp breaths, trying not to scream with pleasure. She licked the tip again, taking a bit in her mouth and closing her eyes. Yoshimori took her lips to his and sucked her mouth, licking her lips. She twisted her tongue with his and could barely get enough of him and his memorable taste.

Tokine shivered in anticipation as Yoshimori slipped her underwear off to behold a beautiful flower. He traced the opening with his fingers and she yelled into the sky. He entered a finger and slowly began to feel the soft flesh that he thought he'd never feel. It was warm, and she was very wet. She scrambled for a hold against the kekkai and when she couldn't find one she began to fondle her own breasts. Yoshimori watched as she pinched her sweet nipples and turned her head this way and that. He felt hard again, and entered another finger. She wriggled and gasped yelling to be given more. He felt the inside of her, and noticed as it started to constrict.

"Yoshimori! Go- Faster! I think I'm going to-" she let go of another moan as he pulled away.

"What? Why!" she protested but then her eyes widened as he took both her legs and put them on his shoulders. He licked the petals that had never been touched, and searched every nook and cranny for something new. He licked her opening and put his tongue in as far as it could go. He was startled as her hips thrust towards his mouth, and skimmed the edges of her petals with his teeth. He kissed her delicacy and sucked lightly, taking in her juices. She tasted delicious and he growled softly licking every detail. She screamed and Yoshimori felt the warmth spread out. He sucked her petals slowly, and entered his tongue again. Tokine had to sit up and breathe deeply to catch her breath. He tackled her back down and lay on the side with her.

* * *

><p>"I.. I don't want to hurt you," he said, holding her to his chest. Tokine felt his heat between her thighs and looked up at him, "I'm ready. I've heard it only lasts a second and then it's gone. Do it quickly, and it won't hurt as much." She coughed and looked to the side, "So I've heard." He nodded, trusting her and positioned at her opening. He went in slowly then thrust all the way through quickly and he felt her tense up in pain. She held in the scream and took in a deep breath, a soft tear running down her cheek. He wiped it away, and kissed her softly.<p>

"Go," she whispered. _'It's gone.. I can't believe I was right!'_

Yoshimori thrust into her slowly, hardly believing it felt better than anything he's ever experienced. Tokine closed her eyes as he cupped her breasts, still thrusting. He took her hips and thrust farther, making each one last longer.

"Yes.. Yes!" she yelled and Yoshimori began to pick up speed. He rolled onto his back and she sat up, throwing her head back as he went deep inside her. She rolled her hips onto his, and straddled him between her knees. It was a perfect moment. Yoshimori reached and cupped her behind, pulling her up and down faster. Tokine seemed to get the gist, and moved faster; their bodies on contact made a clapping sound she went so fast, and Yoshimori held in as much as he could.

"I love you Tokine."

"I love you too Yoshimori.."

And with that, both their bodies went into an orgasmic spasm that released Yoshimori's seed and Tokine's sweet juices.

Tokine stood up, releasing Yoshimori from her. Her legs felt wobbly as she lay on top of him and without him inside her she felt like there was physically something missing from her body.

"Tokine, I-" she cut him off with a kiss. She snuggled into his chest as a cold breeze made her shiver.

"One last time?" she offered, looking into his eyes. He could tell she was physically exhausted. It was cold and dark out, yet she still wanted more of him. He didn't worry about Karasumori, or his Grandfather, or any ayakashi tonight. Should he? Considering that she would be the one to completely ignore him the next day and for the rest of the spring holiday. It scared him. What about school? Now that it was all said and done, what would happen? He brought her into a long kiss while he still had the chance, "Not tonight."

* * *

><p>Notes: Alrighty guys, you asked for it! I apologize for the completely noobish and short intimacy. The only sex I've ever witnessed is through other fanfictions so I'm still working out the kinks. If it's just God awful and gross, then please let me know. This IS my first fanfic ever, and it is a lemon so.. Yea. I tried. I'm sorry if it offends you.. Or anything else for that matter. Please enjoy and thanks for the previous reviews! Should I continue with another chapter? I was thinking of letting it go, and writing another story then re-write this one and see maybe how that turns out. In the future it most likely will be re-written anyway. :P<p> 


End file.
